


Warm-Up Cuddles

by tattoosanta



Series: Poly Ship UA [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintarou didn't expect Seijuurou's house to be so... Cold. <br/>So he does the only logical thing and offers to share body heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm-Up Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> Did you miss me?  
> No? Well too bad.

It wasn’t often Shintarou decided to go to Kyoto on his own accord. Usually, Kazunari would drag him there on the promise it was just for a few days and that they wouldn’t bother their boyfriend at all, all the while planning on visiting Seijuurou and bothering him as much as possible before going back to Tokyo. 

This time, though, it was different. The green haired teen decided he wanted to spend the Winter break in Kyoto on his own, as Kazunari was spending the week with his family in Akita. So he decided to go and visit his other boyfriend. 

“I’m lucky his father is out of the country for the next couple of weeks,” He sighed as he walked from the hotel he was staying at to the Akashi estate, hands shoved in his coat and scarf pulled up over his nose. He stopped in front of the large, elegant, door and sighed. Was it worth surprising the redhead?   
Either way, it was too late to go back, so Shintarou lifted his hand and knocked on the door, taking a step back to wait for an answer. “He should be home…” He mumbled, glancing around. 

Moments after he had knocked, the door opened and revealed Seijuurou, who looked like he had just woken up. “Shintarou, what are you doing here?” He asked, surprise crossing his normally calm and collected features. 

“I came for a visit.” The green haired boy shrugged, stifling the urge to comment on the tired and slightly disheveled look Seijuurou was sporting. “It’s been a while since I came on my own, so I figured it was about time for that.” 

“Hm, I suppose you’re right.” Seijuurou smiled a bit, stepping to the side and allowing his boyfriend to come in before closing the door. “Did you choose this week because you knew my father would be out of the country?” 

“Perhaps.” Shintarou replied, a small grin forming on his face as he pecked Seijuurou on the forehead. “Maybe it was just a lucky coincidence.” 

“A lucky coincidence, hm?” Seijuurou teased lightly, grabbing Shintarou’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “Well, either way, we should move out of the entrance way and go sit somewhere.” 

Shintarou nodded and they went into the large living room, sitting down on the couch. He didn’t realized just how cold it was in the large house until they were both sitting and he noticed Seijuurou begin to shiver a little bit. “Are you cold?” 

“Yes,” The redhead nodded, hugging himself in an attempt to keep warm. It was hard for him to retain heat, being small as he was. “It’s freezing in here.” 

Shintarou smiled a bit. “Come over here, I’ll share my body heat with you.” He moved so he was sideways on the couch to make it more comfortable for both of them. 

“Okay,” Seijuurou mumbled, crawling onto Shintarou’s lap and leaning against him, content to share body heat with the taller boy. He smiled as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on the other’s shoulder. “You’re warm.” 

“Good,” Shintarou smiled and kissed Seijuurou’s cheek. He squeezed the smaller boy gently and leaned back into the couch. It had been a while since the two of them had just cuddled like that, it was nice. After a while, the redhead stopped shivering. “Not cold anymore?” 

Seijuurou smiled and shook his head. “No, but this is nice. Let’s just rest for a while. We have all week.” 

Shintarou nodded. He found he didn’t really mind just laying there with Seijuurou, and would definitely do it again if asked.


End file.
